Ces blessures enfouies
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Chacun des membres de cet équipage a un vice, une blessure cachée, quelque chose que personne ne doit savoir. Une phase d'eux qu'on ne vous à jamais dévoiler. Mais ces plaies encore ouvertes ne se refermerons peut être jamais...
1. Zorro : Dort et oublie

Salut les gens ! Aujourd'hui… j'ai décidé de martyrisé Zorro. Comme ça, parce que j'avais envie.

Titre : Dort et oublie

Rating : M

Base : one piece (t'en connais d'autres des mangas où il y a un épéiste aux cheveux verts à trois sabres ?)

Disclaimer : J'emprunte ces personnages et cet univers à Eichiro Oda.

Ce soir, la mer et calme, et pourtant, tu n'arrives pas à dormir. Tu jures intérieurement, toi qui affectionne tant Morphée. Peut-être as-tu trop dormi aujourd'hui ? Il est vrai qu'il ne s'était rien passé aujourd'hui.

Tu as donc pu dormir. Toute la journée. Fermé les yeux, et ne pensé à rien.

Car, à quoi te sert le sommeil ? Quel aide t'apporte le marchand de sable ? Te reposer ? Aider ton corps à récupérer de son entrainement quotidien ?

Il y a en effet de cela, mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison.

C'est également pour fuir tes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Cette plaie qui, tu le sais, ne se refermera jamais, quoique tu fasses. Tu as même abandonné l'idée d'oublier…

Je ne te parle pas de la blessure infligé par la mort de Kuina.

Bien sûr, tu l'adorais… c'était ta meilleure amie. Enfin… tu l'aimais, non ?

Mais au final, sa mort n'as était qu'un coup de poignard supplémentaire pour ton cœur.

Celui-ci était déjà bien meurtrit…

Avant de la rencontré, tu étais comme mort.

Tu respirais, ton cœur battait, mais à l'intérieur, tu étais déjà mort.

Mort depuis ce soir-là, où, quand tu étais rentré chez toi. Tu étais bien jeune, à l'époque. Tu avais, quoi, neuf ans ?

Ton père était un épéiste. Il était ton modèle, Tu voulais lui ressemblé. Tu l'aimais.

Ta mère était gentille et prévenante. Elle t'a toujours chérie. Tu l'aimais aussi.

Quand tu es rentré chez toi, ce jour-là, pour les retrouvé, les murs était teinté de rouge.

Ta mère se trouvait sur le sol, éventré, les tripes à l'air.

La tête de ton père avait roulé contre la table de bois. Son corps se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Puis il y avait ce grand homme

Il tenait une épée, dont la lame était couverte de sang

Tu savais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il te remarque. Tu l'avais compris.

Et pourtant, tu as hurlé, à t'en déchiré les cordes vocales

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules…

Le grand homme s'est retourné. Tu ne parviens pas à te souvenir de tous les détails physiques, mais tu n'oublieras jamais son regard

Il avait le regard d'une bête sauvage, d'un monstre.

Il s'est approché de toi, lentement. Tu aurais pu fuir, mais tu étais comme paralysé par la terreur, qui s'était emparé de ton être.

Tu as cru qu'il allait te tué

Ce qu'il a fait. Mais intérieurement seulement.

Quand il a passé sa main sur ton bras nu, un long frisson t'a parcouru, tout le long de ton corps…

Tu voulais t'enfuir

Mais tu ne le pouvais pas

Tu étais transit de terreur

Dans un ultime geste, tu as bien tenté de t'enfuir, mais il était trop rapide. Et trop fort.

Tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Que pouvais-tu faire ?

Tout ce que tu pouvais faire, c'était pleuré.

Tu as pleuré alors qu'il t'a déshabillé

Tu as pleuré lorsqu'il t'a touché

Puis les hurlements de douleurs se sont ajoutés aux larmes quand il t'as pénétré

Chaque va-et-vient te déchirait un peu plus encore

Tu espérais voir arriver, à tout instant, la grande faucheuse, afin qu'elle ne t'emporte

Tu désirais mourir

Pour ne plus souffrir

Puis quand il eut finis son affaire, il s'en est allé

Il ne t'a même pas achevé

Tu ignores combien de temps tu es resté recroquevillé dans le salon, nu, saignant, entre les cadavres de tes parents

La suite est flou… tu te rappelles avoir couru, avoir fuit

Tu ne sais même plus ou tu es aller…

Tout ce dont tu te souviens, c'est de ce garçon, de ton âge, qui, en voyant ton épée de que tu avais prise chez toi avant de partir.

Tu ne te souviens pas de son nom, ni d'à quoi il ressemble…

Tout ce dont tu te souviens, c'est qu'il t'as conseillé d'aller au dojo

Tu n'avais de toute façon plus rien à perdre

Alors tu l'as rencontré

Cette fille, Kuina, qui rêvait de devenir la meilleure épéiste, bien qu'elle soit une femme

Quelque part, cette jeune fille était ta bienfaitrice. Celle qui t'as donné un rêve, une promesse à réaliser. Quelque chose qui t'as empêché de mourir.

Elle est celle qui t'as, en quelque sorte ressuscité.

Sa mort a failli te tuer à nouveau

Mais tu avais cette promesse à tenir…

Tu t'es entrainé. Dur.

Et, enfin, après ton départ, tu as rencontré cet étrange garçon élastique, avec un chapeau de paille…

Lui, et tous les membres de l'équipage l'ayant rejoint après

Tous, même sans le savoir, t'aide à tenir, à ne pas craqué, à aller jusqu'au bout

Dans ton hamac, tu frissonne en repensant à tous ces souvenirs

Car, tu le sais, même si tu parviens à aller au bout des choses

Même si tu parviens à devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde

Même si tu n'as plus envie de mourir

Jamais cette blessure ne disparaîtra totalement, tu le sais

Tu soupir, puis tu chasses tes idées noirs

Car tu sais que, même si cette blessure ne guérira jamais complètement

Tes amis peuvent au moins t'aidé à la faire cicatrisé

N'est-ce pas ?

Ou, au moins, tu peux toujours l'espéré

Non ?

(... je n'ai rien à dire pour celui-là en fait... une petite review SVP ?"


	2. Robin : trahison

Et on attaque avec Robin…

Base : one piece

Rating : M

Disclaimer : One piece appartient toujours à Eichiro Oda

Ce soir, l'équipage avais voulue se rendre au bar le l'île où vous aviez accosté. Après tout, de nouveaux trésors découverts, ça mérite bien ça, non ?

Tu te rends donc, avec tes amis, dans cet établissement réservé aux adultes. Il y a du monde.

Cela te rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir…

Tu es assise à une grande table libre, tout le monde commande. Tu fais de même : l'alcool t'aideras peut être à te détendre, après tout…

L'ambiance est festives, certains font les pitres, d'autres boivent. Et ils rient. Tous.

Toi, tu n'y arrive pas. Tu te forces à sourire, comme d'habitude. Tu ne dois rien laisser paraitre.

Les verres s'enchainent, mais tu restes complètement lucide. Tu as toujours trop bien tenue l'alcool…

Tu n'en peux plus de cette ambiance. Tu te lèves et sort. Tout le monde à la table est bien trop ivre pour le remarquer. Hormis Zorro, mais lui s'est endormi.

Tu déteste ces endroits confinés, aux couleurs criardes, aux concerts de bruits, à l'odeur d'alcool, de sueurs et de cigarettes.

Et tu as toujours détesté la foule

Certes, elle te permet de te rendre anonyme, mais également, quelque part, plus vulnérable, moins libre de tes mouvements.

Ces également dans ces lieux grouillants d'individus malsain que tu « travaillait »

Parfois dans les bars, parfois ailleurs

La première fois que tu t'y étais rendu, tu avais quatorze ans

Tu avais débarquer sur cette île grâce à des pirates, qui avaient accepter de te prendre avec eux.

Ils étaient gentils avec toi

Peut-être même _trop_ gentil

Tu aurais dû te méfier. Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu étais bien trop heureuse que quelqu'un t'accepte enfin.

Ce soir-là, donc, ils t'avaient emmené au bar. Tu buvais tranquillement du jus d'orange, hors de question de servir de l'alcool à une fille de ton âge, quand le capitaine de l'équipage t'as appelé. Impossible pour toi de te souvenir de son nom.

Il se tenait debout, discutant avec un jeune homme. Blond, la mâchoire carré, les yeux bleu, le regard froid et dur.

Il te faisait peur, mais bon, en cas de problème, le capitaine te défendrait… non ?

D'ailleurs, l'homme lui avait donné de l'argent. Une dette, peut-être ?

Ton capitaine, ton nouveau père, s'était pencher vers toi et t'avais susurré à l'oreille :

« _Ecoute, je dois te laisser avec cet homme ce soir, je reviendrais te chercher demain matin, d'accord ?_ »

Tu lui avais fait confiance, c'est pourquoi tu l'as laisser partir.

Cet homme t'avait ramené chez lui

Et le cauchemar a débuté

Il a noué autour de ton coup un collier, avec une pierre bleu

Du granit marin

Tu te souviens de tout avec une précision effrayante

Tu te souviens de ses mains qui se baladaient sur ta peau

De sa langue, qui avait forcé tes lèvres

Et puis du pire, aussi

Il t'avait définitivement souillé. Tu avais si mal…

Et tu avais compris. Compris ce qu'avait fait ton capitaine. Il ne t'as pas rapporté à la marine, non !

Il a fait bien pire

Il t'avait vendu

Il t'avait trahi

Tu voulais les tuer, tous. Ton « équipage », tes sois disant « amis ». Celui que tu considérais désormais comme ton père.

Mais pour commencer, tu voulais en finir avec celui qui t'avais loué pour la nuit.

Une fois qu'il eut finis son affaire, tu es resté là, coucher. Tu attendais que tes larmes finissent de couler.

Puis, une fois calmé, tu as violement arraché ton collier. Ton agresseur dormait.

Tu l'as tué. Tu lui as brisé la nuque, à l'aide de tes pouvoirs

Puis tu es partit. Tu t'es rendu au bar.

Et tu as attendu ton capitaine.

Et il est arrivé

Quand il est arrivé, il n'a même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Et tout son équipage l'as suivit dans l'autre monde.

Il ne rester plus que toi.

Ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène te regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, tu les as tués aussi.

Tu t'es enfuie grâce à leurs bateaux : tu avais quelques notions de navigations.

Mais tu ne savais pas comment vivre

Alors tu as fait comme tu le pouvais

Tu es devenu une assassine

Et tu vendais ton corps

Pas dans les rues, non : tu le vendais à tes supérieurs, dans les organisations, afin de « monter en grade ». Tout ça pour avoir accès à plus d'information

Tu espérais tomber sur un indice sur les ponégliphes

Tu détester cela, mais il le fallait. Ce n'était pas bien difficile : il y a des pervers partout, après tout. La corruption était tellement pratique…

Et tu finissais toujours par les tuer. Tous. Tu étais la seule qui restait, à chaque fois.

Et puis il y a eu crocodile

Certes, c'était une ordure mégalomane

Mais il a était le premier à te reconnaître en tant qu'être humain, et pas en tant qu'objet sexuel

Il t'a dressé au rang de partenaire, sans même te toucher

Et, quoique tu puisses en dire, tu t'es attaché à lui

Il avait compris que tu avais souffert, mais ne t'as jamais posé de question

Pourtant, tu savais que tu le trahirais un jour. Il le fallait. Tu ne pouvais pas rester éternellement avec quelqu'un

Enfin, c'était ce que tu pensais

Et puis il y a eu Luffy

Il est celui qui t'as fait connaître la joie, l'amitié…

Tant de notions qui t'étaient inconnu !

Et il t'as aussi vu comme un être humain.

Tu as de nouveau était accepter. Mais pas seulement pour ton pouvoir

Pas seulement en tant qu'être humain

Mais en tant qu'_amie_

Tu t'étais alors jurer que cet équipage serait tout pour toi

Ils n'ont pas hésité à venir à ton secours, à Enies Lobi

Mais, malgré cela, il y a toujours quelque chose en toi qui t'effraye. Une peur sourde, discrète, mais bien présente

Et si tu étais amené à les trahir ?

Ah chaque fois que tu penses à ça, tu fais disparaitre cette sombre pensée tout de suite

Après tout, tu as changé. Tu as appris à lutter contre ta nature, contre ce que tu étais.

Tu es devenu une autre

_Non ?_


	3. Nami : jeux dangereux

Base: one piece

Rating: M

Disclaimer : One piece est toujours à Eichiro Oda

Une nouvelle île est en vue. Tant mieux, vous avez tous besoin de repos. Surtout toi, en fait : c'est épuisant d'être la navigatrice : toujours surveiller le temps, ainsi que le Loge pose… tu n'avais presque plus le temps de dessiner des cartes !

Par chance, cette île comportait une grande ville. Tout l'équipage s'était séparé, chacun vaquant à ses occupations.

Tu étais donc partie faire du shopping. Tu voulais être avec Robin, mais celle-ci voulait aller voir les quartiers « historiques ». Tu étais donc seule.

Tu marcher lentement, détaillant chaque vitrine. Lorsque tu rentrais dans les magasins, tu en ressortais toujours avec énormément de vêtements, à un prix excessivement bas.

Alors que tu marchais dans les rues de la cité, à la recherche d'une nouvelle boutique, lorsque qu'une voix féminine t'interpelle

« - Hey, mais c'est toi ! »

Tu regarde la personne, c'est bien ce que tu pensais : c'était elle. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé : brune, cheveux court, assez petite… elle n'as pas beaucoup grandit. En même temps, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela.

Elle avait une immense balafre, qui parcourait tout son visage, et son regard était devenu haineux.

Ce regard meurtrier t'était adressé. En même temps, c'était ta faute, si elle était devenue ainsi.

Ton sang ne fait qu'un tour. Tu t'enfuies, elle t'interpelle à nouveau. Tu l'ignore, tu cours, fuie le plus loin possible. Lorsqu'enfin tu t'arrête, dans une ruelle sombre et vide, tu tombe à genoux.

Et les larmes te montent aux yeux, dévalent tes joues, avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

La culpabilité t'est revenue en pleine face, d'un coup. Elle enserre ton cœur comme une corde, et se resserre de plus en plus.

Cette fille, tu ne connaissais pas son nom, et tu t'en fichais. Mais jamais tu n'avais oublié son visage. Surtout après ce que tu lui as fait. Et pas seulement à elle, mais également à d'autres.

A quand remonte sa haine envers toi ? Certainement depuis ce jour, il y a six ans

A quatorze ans, tu étais déjà une adepte du vol. C'était dans ta nature. En plus, tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix… il fallait à tout pris que tu en trouve, pour sauver ton village.

Et tu étais également très doué aux jeux d'argent. Tu t'es vite rendus compte que ce moyen était très rentable

Alors tu as joué. Parfois tu perdais, mais, le plus souvent, tu gagnais. Grâce à la chance au bluff. Mais qu'importe la manière : seul le résultat compter. Certes, tu n'étais pas majeur, mais là où tu allais, tout le monde s'en fichais.

C'était soit parier et voler, sois vendre tes fesses. Autant dire que le choix était vite fais.

Puis, un jour, tu as découvert un nouveau type de paris.

Tu as voulue essayer

Tu n'aurais jamais due

Celui qui l'avait mis en place était un ancien colonel de la marine, aux mœurs plus que répréhensibles. Il avait était virer.

Quand tu es venu le voir, il t'a expliqué les règles

Ici, quand on parier et qu'on perdait, ce n'étais pas de l'argent qu'il fallait donner

C'était des vies

Pas sa propre vie. Juste des vies. Dans la grande salle où se dérouler le jeu, il y avait des cages. A l'intérieur se trouver des enfants

Si on gagnait, on gagnait de l'argent et la possibilité d'obtenir l'un de ces petits esclaves

Si on perdait, on gardait son argent, mais l'un des gosses serait torturer ou tuer, devant les yeux du perdant

Tous étaient des enfants de pirates

Un jeu perfide, malsain. Mais tu savais que tu pouvais gagner beaucoup, et si tu pouvais en plus sauver quelques enfants…

Tu as donc accepté

Tu as joué

Plusieurs fois

Mais, à chaque fois, tu perdais

Que ce soit aux cartes, à la roulette à numéro… rien à faire, ta chance t'avait abandonné

Tu les as vus se faire torturer, charcuter. Tu les as vus pleuré, en sang. Certains sont morts, devant toi. Cette fille, elle y était. Elle a souffert à cause de toi.

Mais tu as tout de même continué

Tu voulais gagner. Une victoire suffirait à assurer la libération de ton village

Seulement, la culpabilité t'as obligé à arrêter

Tu es repartit, meurtrie, briser. Tu ne pouvais rien dire d'autres que « pardon, je suis désolé »

Tu as quitté cette île, pour ne jamais y revenir

Comment as-tu pu retrouver l'une des victimes ici ?

Tu te relève, espérant rapidement retrouver un des membres de l'équipage

Tes amis, tes comparions. Ceux qui t'avaient sauvé, ainsi que tous tes anciens amis.

Certes, ton village était sauver, tu étais désormais heureuse

Mais ce souvenir continue de te bouffer.

Et si tu étais à nouveau amener à rejouer à ce genre de jeu ?

Après tout, qui peut parier sur sa destiné en mer ?


	4. Sanji : façade et refoulement

Je sais, il fut assez long à arriver celui-là. Je m'en excuse. Sur ce, voici la prochaine victime : Sanji !

Base: one piece

Rating: M

Disclaimer : One piece est toujours à Eichiro Oda

Encore une nouvelle île, de nouvelles rencontre, ne nouveau horizons. Vous avez eu le la chance, vous êtes tombés sur énormément d'île habités, ces derniers temps.

La nourriture ne manquait pas, mais il fallait tout de même prendre un maximum d'aliments non périssable. Tu ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est que d'être affamé en pleine mer…

C'est pourquoi, pendant que chacun vaque à leurs occupations, tu écume les marchés. Peut être même que cela te donnera de nouvelles idées, Dans la cuisine, les variations sont infinis…

Tu remarque dans un coin des fruits que te font de l'œil. Ceux-ci sont ronds, ont la dimension d'une balle de tennis et leurs teinte bleu électrique donnent l'impression donnent l'impression qu'ils luisent au soleil.

Tu t'approche, demanda au vendeur de quoi il s'agit, tout en l'observant : environ la vingtaine, cheveux noir, yeux noisette, une peau ambré.

_Il est beau…_

Tu réalise ce à quoi tu viens de penser, et rougis malgré toi

Tu paye et embarque les fruits tout en essayant de garder une contenance

Merde, merde, merde, une fille, vite ! Tu dois penser à une fille !

Tu en vois une. Brune, avec de jolies formes. Parfaite pour te changer les idées.

Tu t'approche d'elle, l'aborde, la drague avec des commentaires à deux balles. Elle rit, s'accroche à ton bras.

Pendant votre marche, tu fais semblant de l'écouter, ce qu'elle dit te semble tellement futile…

Vous vous dirigez vers un hôtel. Celui-ci est assez petit, sa qualité semble fort discutable, mais tu t'en fous, non ? Tout ce que tu veux, c'est te changer les idées.

Seulement, pendant l'acte, tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'imaginer avec le corps d'un homme. Tu lui invente des cheveux plus courts, une poitrine plus plate, une fine musculature…

Comme tu le fais toujours, tu lui demandent si tu peux la prendre par l'arrière, ce qu'elle ne refuse pas. Tu t'exécute.

Ah la fin de vos activités, elle se rhabille et s'en va. Tu fais de même.

C'était loin d'être la première fois que tu faisais ça. A chaque fois, tu te disais : « celle-là, c'est la bonne ! Je l'apprécierais telle qu'elle est ! »

Mais tu finis toujours par les transformer mentalement par l'objet de tes fantasmes. Ce penchant dont on t'a toujours parlé comme d'une maladie.

Tu as toujours préféré les hommes

Tu as toujours tenté de te persuader du contraire, de changer, mais quoique tu fasses, la réalité revient toujours :

Tu es indéniablement et irrémédiablement gay

Et tu ne l'assume pas

Non pas que tu sois homophobe, loin de là, tu as toujours été très ouvert d'esprit

Mais une seule chose t'effraie : le regard des autres

Tu te rappelle toujours des propos dégradants des cuisiniers à l'égard des homosexuels, sur ton ancien bateau, celui d'avant le Baratié. Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi : après tout, ils étaient aussi des êtres humain, non ?

Quel mal y avait-il à aimer une personne du même sexe que toi ? Après tout, l'amour n'as aucune loi !

Tu as toujours regardé les jeunes garçons de ton âge, quand tu étais petit. Bien plus que les petites filles. Tu aimais bien jouer avec elles, mais rien de plus.

Et tu te souviendras toujours de ce fameux jour

Le jour de tes huit ans, tu as invité chez toi un ami que tu avais invité chez toi pour ton anniversaire.

Et tu l'as embrassé

Devant tes parents

Pas de chance, ceux-ci étaient loin d'être tolèrent. Ils t'ont envoyé chez ton oncle, lui dire pourquoi

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à partir en mer

Voilà comment tu as atterrit sur ce bateau remplis d'homophobe

S'ils savaient, tu étais bon pour finir manger pas les requins !

Donc tu as essayé de t'intéresser aux femmes

Et tu essaye, encore et toujours

Et, encore et toujours, tu souffre de ne pas pouvoir exprimer clairement ce que tu es.

Au Baratié non plus, tu as préféré te taire, ne laissant rien présager. Peut-être que le vieux à compris, mais si c'est le cas, il n'as rien dit. Tu lui en es reconnaissant.

Puis Luffy est arrivé

Il était tellement craquant, gentil, innocent. Et il pouvait t'aider à réalisé ton rêve : trouver All Blue

C'est donc sans regret que tu l'as suivit

Tu t'es fait des amis. Même le marimo, au final, tu l'aimais bien…

Mais tu as préféré garder ton attitude de façade, harcelant Nami et Robin. Tu les adorais, certes… mais comme des amies, rien de plus.

Passer la nuit avec tous ces gars sans céder à tes pulsions était une torture, mais tu pouvais le supporter. Tu voulais rester leurs amis.

Car étaient-ils tous aussi tolèrent qu'ils en avaient l'air ? Leurs regards sur toi changeraient-ils ?

Enfin, après, peut être que l'un d'entre eux l'était aussi, et que tu pourrais peut être enfin connaître l'amour…

Après tout, tout était possible dans cet équipage

Non ?


	5. Ussop : Lui moi

Voici le prochain… Ussop !

Base: one piece

Rating: M

Disclaimer : One piece est toujours à Eichiro Oda

Encore une nuit, sur ce bateau

Tout est calme

Chacun ronfle dans son lit, sauf toi

Toi tu écoute

Tu_ l'écoute_, lui

Ou plutôt toi

Parce qu'il est toi

Et que tu es lui

Il est Sniperking, tu es Ussop

Deux entités, un même corps, double personnalité

Quand cela est-il apparût ? En réalité, quand tu étais enfant, il était déjà là

Peu après la mort de ta mère, il est apparut

Il était aussi un enfant, à l'époque, comme toi. En même temps, il _était_ toi

Il n'avait pas encore de masque, mais son visage était flou

Puisque tu étais seul, tu l'as accepté

Tu étais lui, il était toi

Pourtant vous étiez radicalement opposés

Tu étais faible, peureux, menteur

Il était fort, courageux, franc

Il est ce que tu veux être

Quelque part, il ressemble à ton père

Tiens, que devient-il, d'ailleurs ?

Le souvenir de son visage aussi est flou

Tu ne lui en a jamais voulu d'être partit, d'avoir répondu à l'appelle de la mer

Au contraire, il était ton modèle, et tu l'enviais, voir le jalouser

Lui, si fort, si courageux, si franc

Il a accepté cet amour pour l'aventure, encore plus intense que celui pour sa femme

C'est pas toi qui aurais pu faire ça…

Tu es donc resté seul, orphelin. Puis tu as commencer à inventer des histoire pour ton « autres toi »

C'était des mensonges, pour les autres et pour toi

Mais c'était sa vie à _lui_

Sauf que lui, c'est toi

Tu t'inventais donc une autre vie

Puis sont arrivé les 3 enfants du village, et Kaya

Tu leurs raconter les histoires de Sniperking

Tes histoires. Celle que tu lui as fait vivre

Mais puisqu'il était toi

Pouvait-on réellement affirmer que tu ne les avais pas vécues ?

Tes nouveaux amis t'écoutaient en souriant. Ils aimaient bien tes histoires, même si tous savaient qu'elles étaient fausses.

Mais pour toi, quelque part, elles étaient vraies.

La jolie Kaya adorait tes histoires

Alors tu en imaginé toujours plus

Pour elle

Pour toi

Pour lui

Parfois, tu imaginer des histoires. Pas sur Sniperking, mais sur toi et Kaya

Tu imaginais une scène de mariage, sur un bateau pirate, en mer

Pas avec Sniperking, non, mais bien avec _toi_

Puis, plus âgé, dans une maison, avec des enfants, heureux.

Tu l'aimais. Et tu l'aime toujours, d'ailleurs.

Tu essayais de moins penser à Sniperking, afin de penser plus à ta belle

Mais à chaque fois, il revenait, sans même que tu ne le veuille

Puis tu as commencé à entendre sa voix

Elle ressemblait à la tienne, mais en plus assuré, plus mature

Plus tu essayé de t'en débarrasser, plus il insisté

Tu as donc appris à vivre ainsi

De toute façon, il était toi

Puis il y a eu l'attaque des pirates, Luffy et ses amis, qui les ont joyeusement laminés

Ils t'ont proposé de les suivre, tu as accepté.

Pour toi aussi, l'appel de l'aventure était plus fort que ton amour pour elle

Peu importe

Tu allais enfin pouvoir devenir comme lui

Mais qui, lui ? Ton père ou Sniperking ?

Les deux, probablement

Tu y es donc allé

Tu allais devenir_ lui_

Bien qui tu l'étais déjà

Non

_Il_ était_ toi_

Mais tu n'étais pas _lui_

Pas encore

Tant que tu l'entendras, tu ne seras pas devenu _lui_

Quand tu y pense, tu es perdu

Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'inventer sans cesse de nouvelles histoires

Chopper les adores, d'ailleurs…

Puis, avec le masque, il a pu prendre le dessus

Et depuis, c'est ainsi

Il revient, parfois

Il sera toujours là, avec toi

Tu partageras pour toujours ton corps avec lui

Aucune importance

Qui est qui ?

_Vraiment aucune importance… _

Bon, ça va, j'ai été gentille avec lui…


	6. Chopper : tous les sauver

Et le suivant est… chopper !

Rating : M

Base : one piece (t'en connais d'autres des mangas où il y a un épéiste aux cheveux verts à trois sabres ?)

Disclaimer : J'emprunte toujours ces personnages et cet univers à Eichiro Oda.

Une nouvelle île, encore et toujours

L'humeur est à la fête

Les gens y sont très sympathiques

Tu souris en voyant des enfants jouer tous ensemble, sous le regard attentif des adultes

Tu décides de te joindre à eux. Ensemble, vous vous amusez, vous riiez

Mais soudain, ces instants de plénitudes volent en éclat

Une seule phrase : « D'autres pirates arrivent ! »

Tu ne sais même pas qui l'a prononcé. Tu rejoins tes compagnons

Ce sont des petites frappes, ça devrait aller

Tu donnes de puissant coup, altérant toutes tes formes

Vous vous débrouillez bien, mais un cri glaçant parvient à tes oreilles

Un cri enfantin

Une voix de petite fille

Tu te retournes, te débarrasse de son agresseur

Mais elle est en sang, un large sillon parcoure son torse. Un sabre, sans doute.

Luffy l'as remarqué. Son regard veut tout dire : « Sauves-là, on s'occupe du reste »

Tu t'exécute, pratiquant les premiers soins

La plaie est très large, ses jours sont en danger

Mais tu es un bon médecin

Tu va y arriver

Tu va la sauver

C'est ce que tu te répète, en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie

Mais la lumière dans les yeux de la jeune blessée disparait

Non, non, non !

Ce n'est pas possible !

C'est hors de question !

Tu peux encore la sauver… elle doit vivre !

Elle a encore temps de chose à apprendre, à découvrir !

Tant de choses à apprécier, de gens à aimer !

Malheureusement, la mort n'est pas regardante

Elle s'en fiche que ce soit une enfant

Il t'a fallut une longue minute pour t'en rendre compte

Tu entends à peine le « c'est finit » que tu murmure

Des cris, des larmes, des sanglots

Ceux des habitants de l'île, de certain de tes compagnons, puis tes propres larmes

Certain la connaissaient, d'autres la voyaient pour la première fois

Et pourtant, la douleur est tout de même présente

Plus ou moins intense, mais tout de même là, empoignant les cœurs

Vous êtes resté pour l'enterrement, tu y as tenus, personne n'as protesté

Les parents de la petite fille s'approchent de toi

Tu t'excuse, te met à genoux, comme pour te soumettre à leurs jugement

Tu leurs dit que tout est de ta faute

Mais les deux adultes ne t'en tiennent pas rigueur

C'était de la faute de celui qui lui ont ôté la vie

Toi, au contraire, tu as essayé de la sauver

Ils te disent même « merci d'avoir essayer »

Non, non, ils ont tort

Tu ne vois pas en quoi ce que tu as fait mérite des remerciements

La grande faucheuse a été plus forte que toi

Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que ça arrive

Mais ça fait toujours aussi mal

Les remords, encore et encore, suivit d'un éventail de « si »

Tu as déjà connu tout ça, lorsque tu étais sur l'île de Drum

Avec cette vieille femme médecin, ou sorcière selon certain habitants

Tu as déjà soigné de nombreux patient

Des malades, des blessés…

Mais beaucoup sont également décédé sans que tu n'ai rien pu y faire

A chaque fois, le docteur Kurhea te disais : « c'est pas d'ta faute, c'était son heure »

Comment aurait réagis le docteur Hilluluc ?

Sans doute t'aurait-il prit dans ses bras, te berçant doucement, en te disant que ce n'était pas grave

On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde

Mais pour toi, si, c'était grave

Qu'y avait-il de pire que de ne pas pouvoir sauver quelqu'un, qui est là, juste sous vos yeux ?

Mais la mort d'un enfant, c'est la première fois

Elle aurait pu vivre encore tellement longtemps…

Une fois sur le bateau, tu t'enferme à l'infirmerie

Chacun passe te voir, les uns après les autres, même les plus taciturnes

Chacun essaye de te faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de ta faute

« Pas de ta faute », « pas de ta faute », « pas de ta faute »…

C'est ce que tout le monde te répète cette phrase

Une douce litanie, ayant pour but de te soulager

Sans doute est-elle vrai

Mais la culpabilité est tenace

C'est dans ce genre de chose que tu te dit qu'il serait merveilleux qu'il existe un médicament miraculeux

Un médicament qui guérirait toutes les maladies du monde

Tu souris en pensant à ça

Tu aimerais bien le découvrir…

Sans doute n'était-ce qu'un rêve absurde, un fantasme

Et pourtant, c'était ton rêve

Si un tel médicament existait, tu pourrais soigner tout le monde

Même tes amis

Surtout tes amis

Car si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir de ses blessures, tu ne t'en remettrais pas

Tu es le médecin de bord

Ton rôle est de les soigner

Mais, et si un jour, malgré tes soins, quelqu'un mourrait ?

Non, ils étaient fort, ils ne mourront pas ainsi

Et chacun d'entre eux accomplira son rêve

Après tout, ils avaient démontré plusieurs fois leurs capacités de survie hors du commun

Il arriverait toujours à les soigner

Et puis, Il était bon médecin, _n'est-ce pas _?


End file.
